


Fuck it

by levicopter



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Post-Divorce, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicopter/pseuds/levicopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you are fucked when you start day dreaming of your own sister. [discontinued]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there are no Nefarian/Onyxia works and got sad. After that I decided to write my own. lol  
> Modern setting in which I will just use their dragon names instead of their human names.  
> ♥

It's been ten years since my mother and father divorced. It was for the better. They did nothing but yell at each other and break stuff out of anger. It's not like I care much how their relationship is, but you couldn't have one, quiet moment at home. Both me and my sister were used to it, though it doesn't mean we weren't annoyed.

While I'm grateful that I don't have to listen to their brain dead talking, I still wonder why was I the one who had to live with our father, the more aggressive one. He didn't even like me, at least not like he liked my sibling, Onyxia. He never even rose his voice while talking to her, while I'm the family's disgrace. I'm sorry but while talking about a disgrace, my father should take a look at his youngest son he had with some stranger. He doesn't take anything serious and apparently has a thing for my father's fiend's son.

Yet here I am, the greatest disgrace there was!

Maybe instead of being annoyed about it, I should try being literally the greatest disgrace my father has seen, just to piss him off.

While sitting in my room, starring at my little, hairy minions, I heard my father coming home, as he always slammed the door shut. I didn't even bother going out of my room to greet him. It's not like I would do it even if I was just lazying around in the living room.

Being a “perfect father” as he liked to call himself, he learned to cook over the years. He basically learned how not to burn something until it resembles coal. For some strange reason, he liked cooking and seemed calmer while doing it. Maybe it's just a coincidence because every time he cooks, he is back from his therapy, regarding his anger issues.

“What are you going to burn today?” I said while entering the kitchen.

“It won't burn, it will be perfectly cooked.”

“Ahh. Got that.”

I grinned while watching my father struggling with the meat he cooked. While looking around, I saw a cooking book. So apparently the thing my father was cooking was a 'schnitzel'. You could do a “upset stomach”-bingo with his _meals_ and would always win. That's how his cooking was.

“Sit down, brat, and stop grinning, it makes you look pathetic.”

“Well, sorry for having nice, straight teeth, father. I guess this is something that doesn't run in the family, is it?” I said sitting down at the table.

“Shut up.” My father put the dishes down. His ridiculous 'I heart cooking' apron didn't make this whole thing look any better.

Once he sat down, he cleared his throat and began “How was school today, Nefarian?”

“Oh? What is it to you?”

“I am just asking you a question, son.”

“'Nefarian', 'son'... is this some new form of therapy? Are you trying to sound affectionate?”

“Just tell me how your day was, goddam it.”

I grinned. “It was very pleasant with tons of complaints and almost a detention, my dearest poppa.” I said with the sweetest voice I could make. Possibly.

“A DETENTION?!” my father clenched his teeth and slammed his fists on the table, almost making our drinks fall over.

“What part of 'almost' didn't you understand?”

“DON'T BE SUCH A BRAT. I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE IN SCHOOL.” He was getting angry again, much to my honest amusement.

“Father calm down, your anger issues are showing again.”

“ANGER ISSUES?” he repeated and took a deep breath before talking again. “I DON'T HAVE ANY ANGER ISSUES. NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM.”

“I'm on my way, thanks for the coal, dad.”

“CHOKE ON YOUR GUINEA PIGS.”

***

Eating dinner with my father was never something you would count into a perfect family. Well, I was enjoying it. I must admit, seeing my father failing his therapy makes me some sort of happy. He is a walking pot of constant boiling water.

I was poking my minions, trying to untie the knots in their fur, since they are to primitive to do it themselves. Small, dumb creatures. Yet, I grew fond of them. Them, their squeaks, fur, and claws. They were perfect.

Loud slams against my door disrupted me from my activity. “What is it?”

“We've got to talk. Come to the living room.”

All of the sudden he wants to talk. I wonder if it's about the dinner 4 hours ago? Probably not. Fights like that happened and were never talked about. With curiosity I walked out and got to my father who was, to my surprise, sitting on the sofa, doing something on his iPad. When he noticed me standing at the door, he put it away and turned to me.

“I am tired of you.”

I nodded. I was tired of him as well.

“And of the shit you pull off.”

I cackled and nodded again.

“Therefore you're going to a public school again.”

I was about to nod again in amusement, but I narrowed my brows instead. “What?”

“That bitch Alexstrasza called me an hour ago to inform me that you tried to drown her son into the toilet _again_ today. And I am tired of spending my money into your private school in which you do nothing but abuse people.”

“I don't abuse _people_. I abuse _Vael_. And he is my friend so it's okay.” That nasty nerd couldn't hold his mouth.

“I don't care. You're changing schools in two weeks. I got everything arranged.”

I couldn't believe it. I was way smarter than these people in public school. Besides, changing schools for the last two years of high school was just dumb. Well... looking at it that way it's a decision fitting my father's mindset.

“That's all. You can go.”

I wouldn't go without making him upset as a sort of revenge of the change.

“Say.” I began, while already walking out of the room. “Mrs Alexstrasza's call made your heart beat like crazy, didn't it? Are old feelings revived?”

“YOU. CAN. GO, NEFARIAN.”

It's always the same with this old man.

***

“Uh. Changing schools? But there are only 2 more years left until graduation.”

“I know. But my father doesn't want me to spend time with his youth love's son anymore.”

“What?? Your father and Mrs Alexstrasza??”

“Yep, they used to date when they were our age.” I laughed just thinking about it. And so did my friend Maloriak. The imagination of my raging father and mother Theresa was just absurd and disturbing, but very laughable.

After thinking about changing schools last night, I myself thought it's not that bad. It's a new environment after all. Especially since my best, red haired friend, got boring.

“When are you going?” my tall, slim friend asked me.

“Apparently in two weeks. Enough time to give our best friend hell, right?”

And there he was. Sitting on a bench and reading a book. We immediately sat right next to him and put our arms around him.

“My best friend,” I began. “how are you doing today?”

Vael looked at us, trying to get away. “ Nefarian, Maloriak, leave me alone already.”

“I'll be leaving this school soon, so I wanna make some nice memories with you guys.”

“Nefarian I hate you, leave me be.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

***

I got suspended from one class withing these two weeks. A new high score, I must say. As for now, I gotta find my new classroom. I had to promise to my father to behave for real this time. He claimed he will throw me out otherwise, and I don't really want this to happen.

There were so many classes. Why did they even have so many classes, I bet half of the school was illiterate anyway. What a waste of space.

Someone bumped into me, obviously I snapped at them.

“Are you blind, you imbecile?”

When I turned to that person, I saw him wearing sunglasses and a cane. Great.

But instead of calling me rude, he nodded and apologized. What a weirdo. Although he might help me. I wanted to ask him where my class could be, but he was quicker.

“I'm Atramedes. And you?”

“Nefarian.”

“Nefarian... do you happen to be the new student??”

I wanted to nod but I remembered that he wouldn't be able to see it. “Mhm yes I am.”

For some dumb reason, the corners of his lips rose. “Would you... want to go to class together?” he asked with such a careful voice. It sounded amusing, but I accepted this offer and walked together with him to class. He knew that way so good, you could just see how often he went this way.

When we were about to enter the room. Some ridiculous love puppies stood in our way as the guy was giving the girl a kiss on the forehead while she stood at the door. Yuck.

I would have shown my distaste, if I hadn't seen the girls face. Hair black as father's coal-food, eyes amber and shimmering. Skin was kind of tan, more pale than dark, opposed to me. This girl wasn't some disgusting public-school idiot.

“...Onyxia?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nefarian is kind of a dick to Atramedes in this one. But we can't forget the fact that he is evil and I try to make him look evil, but kind of likable. OTL  
> also: a lot of dialogue  
> I am bad at writing but have fun writing this so bear with me  
> if you like this fanfic then that's good at least haha!  
> enjoy

Onyxia.

My dearest sibling, whom I haven't seen in years happens to be in the same class as me. It was strange to see her again. I still imagined her as a little brat, not a woman. Her cheeks didn't even resemble tomatoes anymore. I felt weird seeing my sister after all those years, but it made me sincerely smile. She was after all the only one, after me, who was normal in this ridiculous family of ours.

She seemed just as surprised to be as I was, didn't recognize me as fast as I recognized her, though.

“Nefarian? Is this you?”

I nodded, after which she threw her arms around me and embraced me. It was nice – for a moment. I pushed her away after a few seconds, at which she laughed.

“You didn't change. Still keeping affections away?”

“That's right.”

I wanted to ask her about that weird guy who has kissed her on her forehead, but our damned teacher came and told us to sit down.

A history teacher had me introduced to my new class. He treated me like a child, it was terrible. But probably not as terrible as seeing these people being ready to ask me questions once I sat down, next to Atramedes as I was familiar with him (and there was no free place to sit next to my sister)

“Why did you change schools? Did you suck so bad?” I heard a voice whisper behind me. I was about to hit that guy with a book, but Atramedes motioned me not to as he heard me grabbing my book. I already knew, he is going to be pretty annoying for someone who can't see.

I looked around the class. There weren't many who payed attention to what the teacher had to say. Even my sister decided to play with her mobile instead.

This was ridiculous. A genius like me had to share a desk with a blind idiot, and a classroom filled with mostly imbeciles. I just hoped my sister was fairly normal.

While thinking about who to pick as my new “best friend”, like I did with Vael, I felt Atramedes poking my arm. I turned around towards him and muttered an annoyed “What?”

He leaned in closer, whispering so quietly that I had slight trouble hearing what he said.

“You know Onyxia?”

I nodded out of reflex, and added a short “Mmh” after I reminded myself that he was blind.

“She is nice. I like her.” He whispered again. I really hoped he didn't mean the 'like' part the way most dudes meant it. My sister should have someone I wouldn't be able to beat up with ease.

He was smiling while talking to me about her. It was sort of creepy. What the hell did Onyxia do to get a 'nice' reputation here anyway?

I looked over to her.

She went through her hair with her fingers while watching disinterested the teacher. She would look once in a while at her phone, only to get a smirk on her face and type. After that she returned to her disinterested state.

It was nice watching her. Nice until someone pointed out that I'm starring at her while being lost in thought.

“Haha! The new guy is undressing Ony with his eyes already!” Someone claimed.

The teacher tried to get everyone quiet again. Emphasis on the word 'tried'.

I sighed. I could have beat that person up if I could. But Atramedes seemed to be monitoring me somehow, and I couldn't possibly start a fight middle in class. That's not my style.

I looked at Onyxia again to see how she reacted. She was also looking at me and was grinning like a brain dead moron. If I wasn't mistaken, I even saw dimples on her cheeks. She was so weird.

I looked away, but still thought of her. I think I didn't imagine to have such a reunion with my sister.

  
  


***

After class, I told Atramedes that I will see him in other class, got to Onyxia and asked if she would want to talk a bit. She just nodded and told me to wait behind the school. This all seemed like we were about to exchange drugs or something.

But I waited. A recess was half an hour long and I didn't know when to expect her. Eventually, I started playing with my beard while waiting.

Ten minutes past, and she finally arrived. She was grinning. “I'm Sorry it took so long.”

“You better be sorry. Waiting isn't my favorite activity.” I answered.

She just laughed at that. “I had to explain to Bolvar why I can't spend recess with him.”

“Bolvar? The one who licked your forehead?”

“Kissed. But yes. Me and him are... sort of dating.”

“Dating? Onyxia, your humor is as bad as ever.”

“I am being serious.”

Serious.. about dating such a moron?? He seemed much older than her, besides I was sure I could beat him up with no problems anytime...

“How is father doing?” she asked while poking my arm. It was irritating but I let her be.

“He's okay. And mom?”

“She's fine. Still complaining about everything father did. But she misses you.”

My sister smiled when she said that. Almost as if she's happy that our damned family has some kind of positive relations.

We've talked through the whole recess. It's been some time since I sincerely enjoyed a conversation, and didn't want it to end. After not seeing my sister for so many years, I was glad to hear about how she was doing and that no one got on her nerves. She also told me that our mother did the same anger therapy out father does... except she appears to be cured, unlike father.

Shortly after the bell rang, Onyxia proposed to exchange phone numbers to stay in touch even after school, since she wasn't sure how our parents would react. I told her father would be exceptionally happy to see her again, but she was cautious and didn't want to risk any negative comments about mother from our father. I could understand her.

When we returned to our classroom, I sat next to Atramedes. He asked if I spent recess with her and carefully asked me something which I've thought of as pretty strange.

“Can... you describe her to me?”

“Why would I do that?” I answered him and started playing around with a pen.

“Well... I really like to listen to her, she has such a nice voice. I would like to know how she looks like.” He smiled again while talking. I swear to the Gods above, he had such hots for my sister it was unbelievable. But I answered his question since I needed at least one person at this school I could keep a good contact with since my sister had her weirdo.

“She's a girl.”

“I... thought so.”

“And has black hair.”

“Oh. What kind of black?” What kind of a question was that?

“The kind of black you see everyday.”

“But the black I see everyday isn't pretty.”

“How do you want me to explain a color to you? I bet you have been blind your whole life and don't even know how red looks like.”

“I wasn't blind my whole life! I... lost my sight while I was twelve. My step-father thought it would be a great idea to make me get rid of my glasses and get me a laser surgery... so you see.” What a depressing back story. But I won't lie, I did feel sort of sorry for him, out of pity I tried to properly describe my sister to him.

I sighed and started again. “She has black hair. It's not some weird blue-black you'd see in cartoons or similar. It's pitch black. In the sun, though, it appears to have a slight maroon touch. Her hair is maybe as long as her shoulders, and her side bangs slightly cover the right side of her face.”

Atramedes nodded at everything I said, waiting for more details. What the hell did he want me to tell him? God.

“She... doesn't have dark eyes, though. Her eyes are a bright amber, seeming almost like yellow. You could almost say they are hypnotizing.” This seemed so weird, but I continued. “And, she has not too small nor to wide lips. Red lips.”

“What kind of re--”

“Red as blood.”

He nodded again and smiled. Then looked into my direction. “You like her don't you?”

What a ridiculous statement. “Yeah, I guess? It's kind of obvious, my blind friend.”

“You're here only today and you have already fallen for her, that's sort of nice. Not only her personality but also her appearance must have enchanted you, right? Too bad she is taken... ”

Wait. Fallen for her?? For my sister??

“Wait, Atramedes. I think you got something very, very wrong here. I did not fall for Onyxia.”

He narrowed his brows in confusion. “She's my sister.”

“Oh.” he muttered. “I thought you were some sort of childhood friends...”

“We were, but we are also siblings. Don't get such ideas in your tiny, little head.”

What a freak. Well, I didn't tell him that she and I are siblings beforehand, but that still doesn't mean I would fall for her. Even if she weren't my sister, She's not my type at all.

“I'm sorry. It's just the way you described her seemed to me as if you really watched every single feature of her face carefully.”

Ridiculous.

“I didn't. I talked to her and looked at her while talking so it's just normal I know what she looks like.”

He nodded and didn't really talk later on. The whole lesson he tried to carefully talk to me as if I was some sort of a ticking bomb. It was annoying but at least he finally knew his place.

I looked the class and ended up looking at my sister. She was writing notes down like a good student. While having my head rest on my arm, and looking in her direction, I noticed I forgot to tell Atramedes about her skin, height, eye makeup, and those ridiculous dimples she had while smiling.

Sure, people like Atramedes would think I carefully examine all of her features, but it's not like that at all. She's my sister, I already know her features. I'm just looking if something is different. That is all.

She looked into my direction and smiled slightly at me, after what she motioned me to look at my phone. She then winked at me before looking back at her notes.

What an annoying person she has become.

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of texting and a short appearance of Sabellian! :D   
> I hope this is okay and that some of the few shippers are happy with this.

________________

**From: Onyxia  
To: Nef  
**How about we don't tell anyone that we are related and wait for them to find out by themselves?  
________________

________________

**From: Nefarian  
To: Onyxia**  
That's ridiculous and childish.  
________________

________________

**From: Onyxia  
To: Nef**  
It's not like you are going to engage in social activities and start saying how lovely your sister is now, are you?  
 **________________**

________________

**From: Nefarian  
To: Onyxia**  
Maybe? Times change, my beloved sister.   
But whatever. If you want to play that stupid game, then it's fine by me.  
________________

It was just stupid. She was just one year younger but behaved like a playful brat. I bet she still played with her dolls.

Then again, thinking about her playing with her dolls was just plain weird.

I shook my head and continued to follow the last five minutes of this class.

***

School ended pretty quickly. I guess if the teachers you're having, are as dumb as half the class, they you, as a genius, just feel like classes fly by one after another.

The last classes were not even mention worthy. Just literature class and physics. At least Atramedes talked to me in these classes, I don't even know him for a day but it feels weird when he isn't trying to be friendly with me.

He apologized a few times once again, and after I told him to hit him the next time he apologized, he just smiled like an idiot and nodded. Freak.

When I walked out of the school building, I saw my sister and this weirdo cuddling together and acting like sweet love doves, disgusting. What did she even see in him. His wanna-be beard? I bet he lacked intelligence just like the rest of the people there.

Despite being able to take the bus home, I preferred walking. I didn't have to squish with sweaty strangers, while smelling the amazing body odor, which signalized a massive need for water and soap.

Walking was better. I had clear mind, could think in peace without anyone annoying me. Yes, it was empty, since this path had nothing nice to offer. Dead trees? A broken bridge? A graveyard with people crying? Not for everyone, even though the last one might be amusing from time to time.

Once I got home, I went inside and got surprised.

“Do I know you?” I asked, seeing a man standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He had black hair and dark skin, almost like me. That person looked way older than me, and looked at me with a similar confusion I was glaring at him.

The man observed me for some time like a creep, but then tried to smile and talked.

“Hello. I am Sabellian.”

“What an amazing name! And what are you doing here? Do you have any business with my father?”

“ _Our_ father.”

“Excuse me?”

He walked towards me and wanted to put his hand on my shoulder, but I backed off. I was confused enough, so he better didn't touch me.

“We are brothers. Well, half-brothers.” a slight smile appeared on this Sabellian's face. I didn't trust nor like him at all. Was he trying to say that my father impregnated someone before he got it on with my mother? Who would even want such an idiot except for the female equivalent Mrs Alexstrasza who is just as dumb and naïve? But as far as I know, she only has three children, Vael, Keri and Cael. So who the hell had such a low self-esteem to sleep with my dad? Eurgh.

I heard my father's footsteps as he walked out of the kitchen.

“There you are. Nefarian this is – “

“I already had the pleasure, father. Nice to have yet another sibling. Now that I'm at it, is this some sort of family reunion?”

“No. Sabellian came to visit me after his mother told him who his father was.”

“Oh.” I looked at Sabellian. “So you were an accident?”

I enjoyed seeing their faces being all outraged like this. What's a half-brother to me? Now I have two. So? I don't like either. I have a sister I can tolerate and that's it.

“Good! I will let you both have some father-son time, you seem to need to catch up.” I smirked at them and got to my room and put my bag on the floor.

This day was tiring and I hated every single bit of it. A weirdly likeable blind dude, brain dead people all around me, my own sister whom I didn't see for years, her disgusting boyfriend or whatever he was, my father and this half-brother stuff.

I threw myself on my bed, looking at my ceiling and lamp.

Oddly, from all these things that made me either roll my eyes or pinch the bridge of my nose, the most irritating thing was my sister's wannabe _Eros_. The way he looked at her, hold her... I can imagine what things were on his mind.

She shouldn't look for someone who can't do shit for her. She needs someone who is intelligent, clever (or what some what people call “cunning”), and who can bring her to laughter, not smile or rosy cheeks. She needs a strong individual.

Someone like me.

I shook my head. Someone like me doesn't even exist. It's just me. Which would mean...

I groaned, turning on the bed, face down on the pillow, forcing my eyes to shut. Stupid hormones are trying to make me a slave to my thoughts... But one thought about my father's face and I'm okay again...

***

When I woke up, it has been dark outside.

I napped for over four hours, just to stop myself from thinking about weird stuff. I went through my hair and scratched my head a bit, after which I sat up and thought about what to do next.

I still had to do this amateur homework. Then, feeding my minions would be a great idea, and then feeding myself.

Getting up, I heard how my mobile fell on the floor. It must have shifted in my pocket and slipped out. I just let it be, I didn't used it for anything more than an alarm clock and a watch anyway.

I got my bag, crammed out the notes and a notebook along with a pen and started writing. This would have just taken ten to fifteen minutes, if there wasn't my phone notifying me all the time. The first notification, I didn't bother getting up to look up who's pestering me, but the following two made me curious, who's looking for attention.

Reaching out for my phone didn't used to be such a pain in the ass, and seeing who pestered me didn't change the situation. For some reason, I was relieved it wasn't anyone else but this person, even though it was just a mass of those annoying, childish emojis.

________________

**From: Nefarian  
To: Onyxia**  
What  
________________

I didn't feel like writing more, I still had this “after-nap” feeling. I guess if there wasn't stuff to do, and my stomach wouldn't be complaining, I would just go back to sleep.

________________

**From: Onyxia  
To: Nef**  
:P  
________________

Annoying beast. I put my phone away and continued doing my homework. The phone didn't ring nor vibrate. Thankfully. I did my homework as fast as I could, and fed my minions. They were as hungry as always, silly fur-creatures. I could watch them feed forever, just stuffing food into their mouth as if they weren't fed for weeks.

If it wouldn't make me just as hungry. I put my minions' food away, and packed my stuff back into my bag, after which I got downstairs to the kitchen.

First thing I saw was a note saying “I'm away”. Now this was something nice today.

I checked for leftovers. It was annoying a habit, I always checked for them even though I wouldn't eat them. Since there was nothing to be found, I proceeded to see what I could possibly cook myself. There wasn't much choice, so I just started boiling some water for noodles and looked for a possible sauce.

Then I heard it again. The annoying sound of my phone.

With some swearing to myself, I got up again, took my phone, and went back to the kitchen.

________________

**From: Onyxia  
To: Nef**  
What are you doing?   
________________

________________

**From: Nefarian  
To: Onyxia**  
Food. And you?  
________________

I didn't even know why I asked. I didn't care... I guess. A part of me was curious why she was keep texting me, and another part of me told me she is just attention-seeking.

________________

**From: Onyxia  
To: Nef**  
Talking to you!  
________________

“Talking to you” I read out loud. How nice and amazing of my sister to do nothing but talk to me. It was time to be a brother to my sister, I've been way too kind.

________________

**From: Nefarian  
To: Onyxia**  
What are you wearing while talking to me?  
________________

Now. This is pure awkwardness. She will be awkward, confused, and perhaps she will stop triggering my ring tone. I can't be as rude as I am towards our father, this is obvious. But I just wanted to make food for myself.

After I sent the message, I was sure not to hear from her for another ten minutes, but I was wrong. The reply was almost instant.

________________

**From: Onyxia  
To: Nef**  
Just hot pants and a tank top. You?  
________________

Did she seriously just turned tables? Because now I was the one who felt awkward and confused. Why did she answer with such an ease? Is she just 'playing along'? No... I can't let her confuse me. I won't let my own 'joke' backfire on me.

________________

**From: Nefarian  
To: Onyxia**  
Nothing but a pair of boxers.   
________________

She didn't have to know that I'm still in my jeans and shirt.

________________

**From: Onyxia  
To: Nef**  
What would you do if I was there with you?   
________________

What the hell would I be doing, woman? I would just continue to boil water and look for a sauce. What does she expect me to answer? What do you answer to such a cheap question?

________________

**From: Nefarian  
To: Onyxia**  
You.  
________________

I call it a 1-0 for me. My lovely sister just can't beat this. This whole thing won't get any weirder than it already is, and she won't be able to backfire in any way.

In the time in which she didn't respond, I put the noodles into the water (which was already boiling for five minutes) and finally found the perfect sauce for them.

She didn't answer for a good ten minutes, I had already put my meal on a plate and got into the living room to listen to some music while eating. Then, my phone rang.

________________

**From: Onyxia  
To: Nef**  
Oh my God. I'm so sorry Nef.  
________________

At this message, I had to laugh. A wide grin all over my face was formed, just to be crushed in the following message.

________________

**From: Onyxia  
To: Nef**  
I thought I am texting Bolvar, sorry. Why did you even sent me such a text??   
________________

Bolvar. Does she write such cheap messages with him? Did my writing remind her of him? Why... Why do I even bother. Why does this annoy me so much? I must really despise him. Normally, when I don't like someone, it's like with Vael. We become _best friends_. But with him... I would want to rip him apart. Especially at the thought that my sister writes about such things with such a moron.

________________

**From: Nefarian  
To: Onyxia**  
I was messing with you. How did you realize, or in that case, not realize that it was me?  
________________ 

________________

**From: Onyxia  
To: Nef**  
I wasn't paying attention to whom I've been writing since I'm watching TV right now. Besides, I wouldn't expect you to ask what I am wearing... And then, Bolvar wouldn't answer “you” to what I asked. He isn't that bold.   
________________ 

“Bold” wasn't something I would call that. It was honesty. 

I mean... honesty if I were her boyfriend, not brother. If I were in his place, that is. I wouldn't write this to my sister and mean it. I mean who would even consider 'doing' their sibling. Just some sickos. 

I shrugged and continued eating. I tried eating as fast as I could since the music channel decided to put on some music as terrible as Muse's “Can't take my eyes of you”. I just hoped I won't have any kind of dreams this night. 

 


End file.
